Fiona
A sweet and caring naga living in Bulvon wood, Fiona is beautiful, with pretty and delicate features. She almost always wears some kind of flower in her hair, just above her left ear (this has earned her the nickname of "Hippy" by the vampire Tanya!) One of her most noticeable features is that her eyes do not match in color. Her right eye is green, and her left eye is a beautiful shade of blue. Her skin is healthy looking and soft, with some freckles lightly scattered across her face and torso. Fiona’s snake portion is covered in emerald-green scales with pale yellow scales covering her underside. She has white, slash-shaped markings running down her tail, making her snake portion appear similar to an Emerald Tree Boa. Background and personality Fiona had a rough past, becoming separated from her birth parents at a young age during a fierce thunderstorm. She was taken and raised by a human couple who gave her great care and affection. She lived with them for years, growing larger and living a mostly happy life. Fiona continued to grow however, and began to make other members of their community nervous. She realized that she and her parents would be eventually expelled from the community because of her, and choose to run away in the hopes that her parents would be allowed to stay within the relative safety of the group. Fiona slithered off into the Felaryan jungle, eventually settling down in the area known as Bulvon wood, where she would call home from then on. She has been living pretty much alone since then. Fiona is the only major predator in her area, and did not usually venture very far away from her territory, causing her to feel lonely and isolated. Yet she felt nervous about meeting other predators, sometimes hiding to avoid them all together. Her life changed for the better though, when she met with the naga Katrika who quickly became like her big sister. During her years of living alone, Fiona has developed a habit of daydreaming when she gets bored or sidetracked, and will slip into a daydream at a moment’s notice. After a little while, she will snap back to reality, usually while saying some random, completely out of context word or phrase that just happened to be on her mind. Fiona is also a naturally curious and inquisitive person. She can easily get sidetracked by something if she finds it more interesting than what she was already doing. She also has a natural attraction to shiny objects, often going out of her way to investigate them if they interest her enough. Despite her habits of daydreaming and getting sidetracked, Fiona has a brilliant mind. She could already talk by the time she was found by humans, and under the teaching of her adoptive parents, she quickly learned to read and write. Fiona is able to take in large amounts of information at once and memorize things very quickly. Her intelligence does seem to come through at random times though, and she is prone to having spontaneous moments of insight, usually surprising her friends if they’re around. Fiona is a kind individual, and has become known for her random acts of kindness towards predators and humans alike. If someone is in trouble, and she thinks she can help them, she usually will. Fiona is very loyal to her friends and, due to the time she went alone, she can be somewhat clingy towards them, enjoying giving out hugs, or holding them if they’re small. Fiona has developed a habit of moving her face very close to humans when she talks to them, feeling it lets her talk to them more “on their level” but of course it tends to make them very nervous. Fiona really enjoys talking to people, and will sometimes catch humans just to talk to or spend time with. Deep down, Fiona does think of herself as a sort of human with a snake tail, but her size makes most humans instantly terrified of her. All Fiona wants is to have friends, to be accepted and not be alone anymore. She is also very afraid of thunder and lightning because of her memories of the storm from her childhood. She has a recurring nightmare of being lost in that storm again. Hunting habits Humans obviously make up less of Fiona’s diet than they do of most other predators of Felarya. She was raised by humans, grew up around them and she regards them as unique persons with hopes, dreams and loved ones, rather than food. However Fiona is scared of the predatory instincts that developed inside of her during her long years of loneliness in the jungle and is always worried that one day she will give into them completely and become some kind of monster. She feels guilty about eating people, but her instincts and a part of her, the naga part of her mind, find them very tasty and enjoys it somewhat. While Fiona tries to eat as much as she can of non-human things (fruit, fish, animals), she has accepted over the years that she does need to eat humans occasionally as well if she wants to survive out in the jungle and fuel her large body. She dreads when she has to do it, and usually try to spare those who seem good people to her. Fiona is not the best hunter around. Her naga parents never taught her to hunt, so Fiona had to learn the hard way. She has gotten better at it during her long years of living in the jungle, but she had her fair share of unsuccessful hunts as well. Fiona can get easily distracted in the middle of a hunt, sometimes completely forgetting her prey. She usually give the humans she catches during a hunt time to fight back, try to get away, or come up with a reason for her not to eat them. The only time she will almost always eat someone is when she’s very hungry. Other than that, people usually have a fairly good chance of having her let them go free, or even becoming friends with her. Notable abilities Fiona is an excellent climber. Her long, powerful tail allows her to move effortlessly through the trees, and she feels perfectly at home off of the ground. She also learned to be extremely quiet and stealthy as she moves gracefully through the canopy, and is very good at hiding. If Fiona decides that she doesn’t want to be found, she most likely won’t be. She has an excellent memory, making her able to memorize very complex things almost instantly, just by hearing them or seeing them. She sometimes has little control over what gets memorized though. It kind of comes and goes. She also has a basic understanding of human machinery and technology (her adoptive father was an engineer), and can look at things, figure out how they work and usually figure out ways to fix them. Fiona’s sense of smell is very sensitive, even by predator standards, and she can usually sense things and identify what they are by smell alone, from long distances away. She has a natural gift at wind element magic. She has not really done much to develop it yet, but she can create gusts powerful enough to flip over vehicles if she really focuses. *Fiona belongs to rcs619. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters